ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
True Potential (episode)
Not to be confused with the Ninjas' abilities. True Potential is the ninth and penultimate episode of the eighth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu that was released on March 17th, 2018 in Australia. Official Description Just when the Ninja think they have saved the day, Lord Garmadon returns to Ninjago, and frees Harumi, who encourages him to "achieve his True Potential" by conquering the one thing that has always stood in his way... his son, Lloyd. Plot The episode starts with two garbage collectors collecting trash from an alleyway as they hear about the Sons of Garmadon being put in Kryptarium Prison while Harumi is being questioned by police, one of which wishes he was a Ninja, but has a bad back. Just before they were about to finish a garbage run, they hear a faint voice from the back of the alleyway and run away before a mysterious figure revealed itself. The mysterious person then hijacks the vehicle and speeds towards the police station. Harumi is in an interrogation room. The Police Commissioner asks Simon if she talked, but he notes her silence as well as remarking her nickname "The Quiet One." Immediately, they hear a crash and go to investigate, before fighting was heard outside and the Commissioner is knocked into the interrogation room. Harumi soon realises that it is Garmadon, who managed to survive the Ninja's attempt to thwart the ceremony. She later tells him to free her, in which Garmadon does. In Dareth's bar, which is now S.O.G free, the Ninja were celebrating as they sing The Weekend Whip. Misako sees Lloyd is not celebrating, deeply depressed over a broken heart and tries to cheer him up, saying that if he buries what's good about him beneath a hard shell, we would be no better than her if he joined her. Lloyd soon interrupts their celebration and the Ninja discover through the news that not only has Harumi escaped but that they had failed to stop the ceremony. Garmadon was back. Misako takes baby Wu to Dareth's secret apartment while the Ninja head over to the police station. There they learn that the Commissioner had attempted to get through to Garmadon, to no avail. He confirmed that the Garmadon they all knew was gone; now he was pure evil. Later, the news announces that Kryptarium Prison had been broken into and all the Sons of Garmadon members freed. Harumi chooses to use said prison as a bunker and rejects Warden Noble's deal and has Killow throw him out before she introduces Garmadon to the gang. While training, Garmadon is told by Harumi that he has both elements of Destruction and Creation and the only way to unlock his true potential is to defeat the one obstacle in his way: Lloyd. As he wonders about getting to Lloyd, Harumi states that Lloyd will come all by himself. Back on the Bounty, the Ninja discuss their plan of attack. Lloyd wants to head straight in and confront Lord Garmadon, but the rest of the Ninja advise against it. Lloyd looks like he finally gives in. A little while later, Nya discovers that the Bounty's navigation is frozen, and Lloyd walks in, telling her that P.I.X.A.L. has come up with a plan. She explains the problem with the navigation, but he tells her it can wait. He opens the door to the room where all the Ninja have gathered and politely allows her to enter first. Kai asks Nya what her plan is, and Nya points out that P.I.X.A.L. was supposed to have the plan. Realizing that they've all been tricked, Nya turns just as Lloyd closes and locks the door. He tells them that he has to face Garmadon, ignoring their pleas to wait. Leaving his sword behind on the Bounty, the renegade Green Ninja calls his Ninja Nightcrawler and heads towards the prison. On the Bounty, the Ninja try desperately to escape the room. Finally, Cole uses his Earth Punch and knocks the door right off its frame. They manage to make contact with Lloyd, but he destroys his console in anger. Arriving at the prison, Lloyd calls out his father. Harumi from the control room asks her henchmen whether or not the cameras are on a local server, and upon discovering that "They don't have to be." orders for the footage to be broadcast to all of Ninjago for everyone to see what true power is. Just as Zane unlocks the navigation on the Bounty, the live video of Lloyd in the prison is broadcasted across the screen. All of Ninjago gathers to watch what happens. Lloyd finally meets his father for the first time in a couple of years, both remarking their differences before they fight. Lloyd's attempts to get through to his father are useless and they engage in combat. The fight is long and brutal, and all of Ninjago watches in horror as Lord Garmadon gains the upperhand by throwing Lloyd through a wall into a locker room of the prison. By then, Lloyd starts struggling to breathe due to being winded from the throw. Lloyd tries one more time to get Garmadon to stop as he is his son. But after proclaiming he has no son, Garmadon throws Lloyd through three brick walls, landing outside in the sand surrounding the prison. All of Ninjago and the Ninja are shocked in horror to see their hero and lead Ninja defeated and Garmadon stands triumphant. Harumi tells Lord Garmadon to let Lloyd live, only so he can watch his father take over Ninjago City as the new Emperor. As they leave the scene, a badly wounded Lloyd barely manages to crawl a few inches before collapsing back into the sand, almost out of breath. He weakly mutters "Father." before a picture of him and his father is yanked out of his weak grip and whisked away into the darkness. Trivia *According to the Hageman Brothers, this episode is even darker, probably referring to the return of Lord Garmadon to Ninjago and the defeat of Lloyd. *This is the second time the Ninja sing the "Weekend Whip," the first is "The Royal Blacksmiths," **This is also the fifth episode where Cole sings. It is also the first time he doesn't sing Glow Worm. *Lloyd abandons the Ninja, and goes to Kryptarium Prison alone to face his father. *Lloyd tells Garmadon "Harumi is using you as a pawn." This may be a reference to the Overlord using Garmadon as a pawn, and then backstabbing him. **It is unknown if this is actually true, however, it is unlikely that it is. *It is the second time that Garmadon defeats Lloyd, the first time when Garmadon was possessed by The Overlord in "Return of the Overlord." **It is also the second time Garmadon injures Lloyd, leaving him winded, the first defeat left him with a twisted ankle. *This is the third time Lloyd has been injured in the show. **The first time was in "Return of the Overlord," while the second time was at the end of "Dead Man's Squall." *Tommy Andreasen confirmed that during his struggle with his father, Lloyd's element tried to protect him from the destructive energy shocks and possible fatal injuries by Lord Garmadon. **While the Hageman brothers confirmed that Lloyd did not die in the end of episode. *While the Ninja were singing the "Weekend Whip," Lloyd tells Dareth to stop the music at the exact same part the music stops in the music video for the "Weekend Whip." **However, this may not be a reference to the music video. *It is possible that the side of Lloyd's inner Oni again appeared when anger and vengeance led him in the fight against his father. **This is also shown through when the Ninja escaped the room that Lloyd trapped them and tried calling him. He angrily punched the camera multiple times. *It is the second time Lloyd uses his Ninja Nightcrawler in Season 8. Gallery File:MoS83_Truck.png File:MoS83_Workers.png File:MoS83_Red_Eyes.png File:MoS83_City.png File:MoS83_Prison_harumi.png File:MoS83_Police_&_Harumi.png File:MoS83_Truck_Day.png File:MoS83_defeated.png File:MoS83_Party_1.png File:MoS83_Dareth.png File:MoS83_Party_2.png File:MoS83_Misako_&_Pixal.png File:MoS83_Party_3.png File:MoS83_Toddler_Wu.png File:MoS83_unhappy_Lloyd.png File:MoS83_Misako_&_Lloyd.png File:MoS83_Party_4.png File:MoS83_Dareth2.png File:MoS83_Assembly.png File:MoS83_TV.png File:MoS83_Ninja.png File:MoS83_Lloyd.png File:MoS83_TV2.png File:MoS83_City2.png File:MoS83_dareth,_Misako,_Wu.png File:MoS83_Poster.png File:MoS83_Police.png File:MoS83_Police_Chef.png File:MoS83_Nya.png File:MoS83_Jay,_Lloyd_&_Nya.png File:MoS83_Police_TV.png File:MoS83_Prison_Day.png File:MoS83_Harumi_says_Hello_again.png File:MoS83_Free_SOG.png File:MoS83_Noble_&_Ultra_Violet.png File:MoS83_threw_Noble.png File:MoS83_Harumi_Speech.png File:MoS83_SOG_Member.png File:MoS83_Arrival.png File:MoS83_SOG_Members.png File:MoS83_Harumi_Smile.png File:MoS83_GARMADON.png File:MoS83_GARMAFACE.png File:MoS83_Bounty.png File:MoS83_Photo.png File:MoS83_Bounty_Ninja1.png File:MoS83_Zane.png File:MoS83_Bounty_Ninja2.png File:MoS83_SOG_Member2.png File:MoS83_Harumi.png File:MoS83_Garmaface2.png File:MoS83_Garmadon_and_Harumi.png File:MoS83_Lloyd_&_Nya.png File:MoS83_Meeting.png File:MoS83_Bad_Lloyd.png File:MoS83_Closed.png File:MoS83_Lloyd_feels_bad.png File:MoS83_Bounty_Car.png File:MoS83_Weapons.png File:MoS83_Jump.png File:MoS83_open_Door.png File:MoS83_Lloyd2.png File:MoS83_Luke.png File:MoS83_Lloyds_Car_Video.png File:MoS83_Prison_Night.png File:MoS83_Lloyd_Video.png File:MoS83_Killow.png File:MoS83_Harumi_&_Mr._E.png File:MoS83_Lloyd_TV.png File:MoS83_Ninja_see_Lloyd.png File:MoS83_Kai.png File:MoS83_Garmadon1.png File:MoS83_Energy.png File:MoS83_Garmadon2.png File:MoS83_Garmadon_Powers.png File:MoS83_Bounty_Ninja3.png File:MoS83_Battle_on_TV.png File:MoS83_UV,_Harumi_and_Mr._E.png File:MoS83_Battle.png File:MoS83_Battle2.png File:MoS83_Garmadon3.png File:MoS83_Battle_End.png File:MoS83_SOG_&_Garmadon.png de:Wahres Potenzial (Episode) Category:2018 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Sons of Garmadon Category:Sons of Garmadon